<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Caves and Warming Confessions by Leata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409778">Frozen Caves and Warming Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata'>Leata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Falling In Love, Frostbite, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prompt Fic, Romantic Friendship, Trapped, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur find themselves separated from the rest of their group, seeking shelter in a dark cave from a magically induced storm. Arthur's lips are blue and his fingers like ice, Merlin doesn't know what else to do but use his magic to save his best friend and the man he was falling so quickly for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Caves and Warming Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look who pulled another Merthur out of their ass! I just can't shake them, not that I'd want to. This is for the winter prompt <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/634710612632551424/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a">Hypothermia/Frostbite </a> from <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/">@witcher-and-his-bardfrom</a> and <a href="https://eskelent.tumblr.com/">@eskelent</a>. Thank you so much for creating such an amazing list of winter prompts, totally wouldn't have thought to write this without it. ❤️</p><p>I hope you enjoy it sorry no smut this time (isn't that odd?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin looked back to Arthur once more from his spot in the mouth of the cave. This wasn't going to end well, they had to get out of here and back to Camelot. The spell the fleeing sorcerer had cast had sent the already bone chilling night into a deadly blizzard. They had lost the others when they had split up in a dash for shelter. Merlin had held Arthur close, supporting his near frozen weight when they had run for this shallow cave. He hadn't seen it coming, Merlin didn't know how he missed the words floating across the mountains. His mistake had cost Arthur dearly; Merlin had been too slow. He shook his head not seeing any firewood as Arthur shivered towards the back of the cold damp cave. Arthur watched him in the dim light trying to hold his heavy cloak tighter to himself. He was shivering terribly, his fingers turning a deadly red quickly. The prince having been hit full on with the harsh spell, before it cascaded into the rocky woods around them. </p><p>"Y-You…" Arthur shuddered, his lips blue stopping short in frustration at his own impaired speech. "You didn't… f-find… any w-wood?" When Merlin shook his head, kneeling down in front of Arthur's slumped form. Arthur pressed him. "N-Nothing?" </p><p>Merlin frowned looking over Arthur, pulling the cloak tighter to him, his own body starting to chill. "No." Merlin dismayed, looking back to the cave entrance. <i>Nothing, except my magic.</i></p><p>Arthur's head rolled back trying to think through the burning cold that was quickly devouring him. He needed to get warm and find the others, his men were out there possibly still trapped in the storm conjured by the mad sorcerer. Arthur closed his eyes tightly as he shivered, he was too cold to think properly; too tired to think properly. His eyes snapped open at the feeling of shockingly warmer arms wrapping around him, hands rubbing his cold biceps trying to force warmth into them. Arthur looked to Merlin, who avoided looking back at him. Arthur frowned, Merlin never shied away from him, yet his servant seemed lost in thought and distant. The Prince huddled closer to the warm body of Merlin beside him, dipping his head against Merlin’s neck. Arthur tried to keep his eyes open as Merlin rubbed his numb arms, holding him tighter. Arthur couldn’t resist taking a shallow shaky breath, taking in Merlin’s scent. The blonde melted into the warmth and comfort of Merlin’s neck, never being able to be this close to him. Merlin shivered as he held Arthur closer, the young prince's lips and face like ice against his neck and throat. He couldn't let this be the end of them, he couldn't let Arthur die here. Arthur mumbled wordlessly against his neck, his teeth chattering against Merlin’s pulse. </p><p>"Arthur…" Merlin started, his hands stilling on Arthur's arms. Merlin's blue eyes flashed to the opening, the snow not stopping only building against them like a white wall to close their tomb. "Arthur, I can save us, but you have to trust me. You <i>have</i> to trust me.” Merlin took a breath readying himself for what he was about to do. “Do you trust me?" </p><p>Arthur blinked dazed, the pain of being too cold setting a haze over his mind. He was with Merlin, he had to stay awake. Arthur’s eyes blinked slowly nuzzling his nose in closer to Merlin, wrapping his arms tightly around the warmth of him. He didn’t remember closing his eyes as he blinked them open once more, holding his arms tighter around Merlin’s middle.</p><p>"I trust y-you…most." The prince stuttered out, unsure what Merlin was talking about, just wanting more of the heat that was slowly chilling around him.</p><p>Merlin smiled, the rose on his cheeks more than just the frigid air. He took a breath holding Arthur closer, <i>It would be okay, no matter what. It will be okay.</i> Merlin thought trying to calm himself, whispering a soft spoken spell, his eyes flaring with gold, his voice feeling brittle. Merlin’s hands and body heated as he held Arthur closer, wrapping his body around him. Arthur let out a soft groan at the feel of his skin starting to thaw, feeling being rushed back into them. The painful burning increased as his frozen fingers and toes started to warm. Arthur hummed pressing closer to Merlin, his mind not catching up to the soft spoken words. Arthur’s cold mind stuck on the warmth Merlin held and in stealing as many moments as he could with Merlin so close to him. Merlin held Arthur close, his eyes glowing with his magic as he heated them both. His body tense waiting for Arthur to speak, to shun him and fear him. </p><p>Merlin knew it would come. Arthur was raised to hate him, to hate anyone with magic. Even though he knew what was coming, it didn’t stop Merlin’s heart from clenching in his chest at the fact. As Arthur warmed, his mind started firing again. Confusion was the first to pass his thoughts, the prince not understanding where the heat was coming from or how. Merlin could feel the shift against him as Arthur’s body tensed. The prince realizing the only warmth in the dark small cave was coming directly from the man wrapped around him so desperately. Arthur took his time to move away to inspect the man holding him, not wanting to fully realize what Merlin was doing. His eyes opened as he tilted his head back from Merlin's warm skin. Merlin didn’t turn away from him this time, displaying the gold rolling through the blue in his eyes. Merlin watched, his heart sinking, as Arthur’s face went to war with itself. The emotions that passed over Arthur's face going too quickly for Merlin to read them all, only catching the ones he expected: surprise, confusion and anger. </p><p>"Merlin. What are you doing? What have you done? How, how could you learn magic?” Arthur leaned farther back, his brows falling from their shock as he pushed from the warmth that had enveloped him. “Are you consorting with them?!” Arthur hurled though it didn't make sense, none of this made sense. Merlin was his friend, one of his first and truest friends, the one he had already relied on for years. How could he not see the signs? Why would Merlin go so far against his father's laws, to break them right under the King's nose. </p><p>Merlin watched his best friend, his eyes still glowing as a frown took root on his lips. His chest clenching and hardening in his pain, forcing Merlin to look away from Arthur. Merlin ripped off his neckerchief curling his knees to his chest, shielding himself from Arthurs words. The warlock tossing the thin cloth down in the space between them, that Arthur had made in his hasty retreat. The cloth lit on fire as it hit the damp rock floor without words passing Merlin's lips, the warlock’s pain fueling his magic to life. </p><p>Arthur watched his pupils wide at the blatant use of magic and Merlin's continued silence. The prince watched as the flames licked to life, contained and warm between them. The action separating them further. Arthur’s mind whirled trying to make sense of it, his eyes shooting back to Merlin looking for an explanation, a reason. The prince turned only to find hard lines within Merlin’s closed off expression. Lines of anger and pain consumed Merlin’s youthful features as the golden orbs returned to their startling blue.</p><p>"I didn't learn magic, <b>sire</b>.” Merlin spat, the word placing more space between them. Arthur was not acting as his friend, this was the king’s teachings not his Arthur. “I have always had it. It is a part of me, I was born with it. I have and never will betray you. Or Camelot for that matter." Merlin hissed, hurt turning to anger in his heart. He looked up at Arthur's hardened face and clenched jaw, before looking back at the warmth he had made for them. "I only use it for this!" He huffed motioning to the fire in an angry dismissive gesture, laying his extended arm over his bent knees the other curling over his lap holding his middle.</p><p>Arthur looked to the flame before looking to Merlin in disbelief. His mind racing to the druid children, those born and punished for their magic. The ones he had watched be slaughtered before him. The ones his father had sentenced to death for simply having the deadly dangerous gift. His eyes closed at the smell of burning homes and tents, of screaming families being torn apart as his troops chased them through the forest. The prince swallowed thickly, his eyes blinking the memories away, still tasting ash and blood as he tried to force it from his mind. Arthur looked back at Merlin, his blue eyes still hard with betrayal. He thought Merlin was different from everyone else, someone he could count on, that would always be with him. Something that could turn into more so easily between them, a friendship that could grow into something precious once he was king. Arthur found himself renewed in his anger at the ideas that had started taking shape recently at a future with the other man.</p><p>"What for fire?” Arthur spat, waving his hand just as angrily at the lifesaving warmth between them. “An arsonist dressing me and warming my baths for three years, very comforting Merlin."  Arthur spat pulling his own legs closer to himself, continuing to glare at the other. </p><p>Merlin's bright eyes danced in the fire light, dumbfounded. "What?! You can not be serious!" Merlin leaned back with a hollow laugh when Arthur made no motion to correct himself. "I use it for you, you complete and utter prat! I have saved your arse so many bloody times!” The warlock’s voice turned harder and sterner. “<b>Never</b> question my loyalties! I have watched silently as your father slaughtered innocent people for the sake of being with you. I have fought my own kind to protect you. I have <i>killed</i> and wounded so many for the sake of you. To protect you and the future of your Camelot." Merlin cried, shouting as he pinned Arthur with a furious glare. "You are my prince, my master and… my best friend.” Merlin’s words seemed to drop off as he continued, losing his anger as he held back the feeling of wrongness of calling Arthur only a friend. His shoulders slumping with the weight of what he could never be. “Arthur it is not as your father says. You must see that.” Merlin huffed, taking a shaky breath as his heart broke at Arthur’s cold stare and tense shoulders. Merlin’s eyes welling with his anger and pain, refusing to weep like a child in front of someone he knew could be so much better than this. “People lose their way, those with magic are no different, Arthur. "</p><p>Arthur sat back as he watched Merlin, his jaw loosening as Merlin continued on. His emotions rolling off of him like waves of an unsteady ocean. Arthur’s eyes dashed to the cold tears that started to stain Merlin’s flushed cheeks and somber pain riddled face. The dark haired man’s passion and anger having no other escape as he continued speaking. Arthur felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight, at the pain within his friend that he had never seen. Taking a life of any sort, wounded a man no matter who you were. The images of fallen druid women, children and men flooded his mind once more before vanishing in a blink. Arthur watched Merlin’s tense body as he stopped talking, giving up on whatever more he had to say. Arthur recounted everything since Merlin had first appeared in Camelot. All of those near deaths, unofficial magical issues that seemed to solve themselves. <i>Had it all been Merlin?</i> Arthur's mind raced recounting everything as Merlin wiped his rosey cheeks and snotting nose. Merlin was always there for him. Merlin had stayed in the service of a court that would have him executed, there was no other reason then the one Merlin had just given for him to put himself at such a high risk. </p><p>"Merlin…" Arthur’s voice shook against the quiet of the dark cavern and swirling howling winds just outside.</p><p>Arthur kept his eyes down thinking about it, not knowing the words. If this was true, his father was so wrong about magic, that Merlin was the man he knew him to be. If he trusted that Merlin, his <i>Mer</i>lin, had saved him and the kingdom countless times, turning on his own people. All the while hiding who he was from everyone. Concealing a part of himself so he wouldn't be killed just for trying to help. Arthur couldn't find the words until they found him. The words stumbling out of his lips without thought.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Arthur's voice raw and hoarse, his tongue unused to the words. "Thank you." </p><p>Merlin sat in shock still rubbing his nose on his arm as he warmed his hands on the fire. His eyes looking away from the flames back at Arthur. The words were something he was not prepared for, his heart beating faster hoping. He didn’t want to lose his home, life with Gaius nor lose Arthur. He couldn't lose Arthur. His tongue dashed to swipe across his lips looking down over Arthur's watering eyes, the prince holding back his own tears and pain at the thought of Merlin’s concealed suffering. Merlin inhaled a shaking breath at his honesty. </p><p>"I didn't do it for you to say thank you." He huffed looking away from Arthur's eyes glancing back out at the ongoing storm. Distracting himself from the pain he saw in Arthur’s eyes and the one aching under his rib cage. The sorcerer had to be close to keep up such a strong spell for so long.</p><p>"Why did you?" Arthur asked quickly, seeing the want to flee flash across Merlin's face, to escape him.</p><p>The other boy turned back to Arthur, “<i>Why?</i>” Merlin echoed out loud in a scraped out tired voice, his jaw going slack at the question. His shoulders heaved with a heavy sigh. “<i>Why, he asks...</i>” Merlin looked around, his bright eyes landing on the shadows dancing on the dark rock trapping them. Merlin’s tongue rolled listlessly in his mouth as he pondered how to answer. </p><p>"Because of you, Arthur." He admitted, in a steady low voice. He might never have a chance again, Arthur could banish him or have him killed after this. Why should he keep anything on his shoulders any longer. "You have such potential to be so much better than your father is. You are learning so much, expanding your kindness, honor, your abilities to truly lead. To be the king Camelot, all of Avalon needs so desperately. You are such a good person, Arthur." He smiled, a wet chuckle escaping from his lips, still refusing to look at the man he was falling so deeply in love with. The man he would kill to protect without a thought. "There is a prophecy regarding us, but even without our destinies interweaving, I would be drawn to you Arthur. To your heart and your mind. You are..." Merlin sighed unable and unwilling to finish, resting his head back against the cave wall, his smile wistful as he watched the shadows flicker and dance across from him. </p><p>Arthur watched him, his mind stumbling over Merlin's words, words that felt so close to his own heart. Arthur watched as Merlin lay himself bare before him, silently pleading for Merlin to look at him. He wanted to, <i>needed to</i>, see what Arthur hoped was there in the blue eyes that drew him in like a moth to a flame. Arthur felt Merlin’s every absence like a sharpened dagger, worrying his mind until he set sights on the man once more. He had hated the times when he would wake to any other face but Merlin’s. Merlin was the first and last face he saw each day, Arthur wanted no one else's hands on him to dress him in the morning or before bed. Arthur hated when anyone else prepared his armour, needing it to be Merlin. Needing Merlin’s words before battle, to see him and remind him to win so the other could remove it once more. When the council began speaking of marriage, Arthur’s mind had only drifted to his manservant wondering just how he could court him instead, had wondered what it would be like to have Merlin instead of a random royal bride. The prince could not even manage to be surprised that there would be some prophecy regarding their interlacing destinies.  </p><p>"You feel it too?" Arthur's voice, nothing but a whisper as he leaned closer to the fire, to Merlin. "I thought I was going mad." </p><p>Merlin sucked in a hard breath looking back to Arthur from the dancing shadows. Merlin's blue eyes searching Arthur's for honesty, his heart clenching in his chest. Arthur watched him, finding a glimpse of hope there and so much vulnerability. Merlin’s tongue felt evey in his mouth, Arthur felt it too. A lump raised in his throat as Merlin nodded, swallowing around it, he nodded a small rueful smirk twitching onto his lips. <i>Arthur felt it too,</i> his mind repeated. </p><p>"Then we're both mad." Merlin’s voice rough from his tears as he looked at Arthur.</p><p>Arthur let loose a freeing chuckle, he was not alone in his budding feelings. He nodded a smile flooding his features as he looked at Merlin, joy suddenly filling him. The tightness that had spread in his chest loosening at Merlin’s acknowledgement. He would not lose him, or send his Merlin way. He couldn’t bring himself to be the one that brought Merlin’s doom. </p><p>Arthur’s eyes broke away from the enthralling misty blue of Merlin’s eyes, clearing his throat roughly before speaking once more. "Merlin...I might not be able to protect you if Father finds out.” Arthur’s face frowning as he thought of all the innocent blood his father had shed in the name of protecting Camelot. He looked back to Merlin, catching the confusion on his friend’s face.  “Nor would I be so bold to ask you to stay, to continue to risk your life for a kingdom that doesn't appreciate you, to stay with me when I questioned and judged you unfairly." Arthur said his voice tense once more, clearing his throat pushing on hating the idea of Merlin leaving him. "But, I won't say anything Merlin. Your secret will be safe with me. I should not have questioned your honor or loyalty. You <b>are</b> the person I trust the most to be by my side. You have never abandoned me and I shall not abandon you." </p><p>Merlin couldn’t look away from Arthur as he spoke, his smile slowly growing. His chest lightened at the acceptance from the one he wanted it most from. Merlin’s heart clenched as he watched Arthur’s deliberate and slow spoken words, his face filled with his honesty and his protectiveness. Merlin moved slowly over the cave floor, shivering as he moved closer, not only Arthur, but the fire. He released a happy hum as the magical flames tickled closer to his chilled bones, glancing to the fire and then back to Arthur silently inviting him closer once more. Arthur moved quickly without any words, wanting Merlin closer, needing him to stay just a bit longer by his side. Arthur scooted closer to Merlin, coming to it beside him once more, their shoulders and legs touching as they huddled by the fire.</p><p>"You never have to ask Arthur. I will always be here for you, by your side. No matter what." Merlin would and could never walk away from Arthur, he heaved a sigh. Even if they were never more than this, he would never part from him willfully. Merlin pressed more to Arthur’s shoulder, his smile bright as he turned his head to face the young prince one more.</p><p>Arthur smiled at Merlin's easy reply, "I will do better, Merlin. I swear it." The prince vowed. Arthur would not be as blind as his father. </p><p>Merlin's smile grew if possible. "I know Arthur. You will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known." He released a relieved sigh before the cold wind outside caught his attention again. He frowned, narrowing his eyes at the raging blizzard and growing wall of snow. "Now then, since you're not dying perhaps I should see if I can do something about that." </p><p>Arthur let out another laugh, shaking his head, he would need some time getting used to this new part of Merlin. Arthur watched as Merlin smirked, a familiar smug smile, his eyes dancing with gold in the dim light. Arthur leaned closer to Merlin for a moment more before he let the warlock rise to save them from the cold, would be, tomb already missing the feeling of Merlin so near him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I hope everyone is doing well! Feel free to find me on Tumblr (<a href="https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com">@Leatafanfiction</a>) for updates, previews or just to chat. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>